Dear Casey
by AKAdenny
Summary: Chuck is depressed and not cooperating. Sarah is nowhere to be found. And Casey has to play mediator...without a gun... growl #7 Rated T for some strong language. So there is no confusion. This is a Chuck and Sarah romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will keep this short, maybe four short chapters.

Dear Casey

Everything changed three months ago.

Bryce Larkin died, and stayed dead. Ellie and Devon got married; Morgan, Ana, Chuck and I quit the Buy More. And…Sarah Walker asked for and received a reassignment.

I know, I know. I didn't believe it either, but I watched her leave in the middle of the night in tears. And even though she was clearly in pain, she had that look of determination that I have come to recognize when she sets her mind to something.

This time, what she had set her mind to do was forget about Team Bartowski.

When I think about it, I'm surprised she gave me her new cell number when I asked for it. There's not much that makes me shudder but the look in her eyes when she told me, "it better be an emergency if you use this," made me shiver in my shoes. I've learned over the years to take a determined Sarah Walker seriously. So you can imagine my trepidation as I sit in the Vic dialing her number.

I've just come from Chuck's new apartment that he shares with Morgan. He's a wreck. I'm not sure what happened between him and Walker but it must have been emotional and traumatic. If I had to guess, I would say that Walker finally told him she loved him, probably after they were intimate for the first time, and that she wanted them to have a normal life. She probably asked him to walk away from CIA. The moron must have turned her down in some fashion. He probably told her they had an obligation to serve the greater good. Only Bartowski would miss just how hard that would have been for her to do, and what the impact of being told no would be to her.

Now, he's alone and wearing a greasy, grey T shirt and a bathrobe and doing his best ZZ Top impersonation while drinking beer and playing video games all day. He's absolutely no good to himself, friends, or more importantly, his country.

Moron.

Hell, I'd have gone in there to kick some sense into him, but now, even I have to be careful. I never know when Neo might show up and go 'I know Kung Fu" all over me.

I'm jolted back to the now when I hear Walker answer her phone. "This better be good. I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Walker, its Casey."

"Yeah, give me a sec."

I hear the unmistakable sound of someone's fist striking someone's jaw. Then I hear some indistinguishable sounds of exertion and movement. And then, "What do you want, Casey?"

"Are you in control of the situation?" I ask.

"Casey," she said as though she was insulted I had to ask.

I really didn't know how to start this conversation. I'm not Dear Abbey. Anyway, we both knew the second we heard each other's voice what this call meant. And, what the outcome would have to be. But I must have hem-hawed around because she broke in on me.

"What do you want, Casey?" she said more forcefully and not with a lot of warmth in her voice.

"Walker, I have a situation here and it would be beneficial if you could drop by if you're in the neighborhood."

"You're kidding, right?" There was no amusement in her tone.

I knew that she knew that I knew she knew that I wasn't kidding but it seemed we were committed to following this particular script.

"Walker, I need you out here." I didn't know any other way to say it.

"Casey, don't do this to me." I heard her voice change and then stop abruptly and I knew she couldn't continue without giving away her emotional state.

"Walker, you had to know that I might call."

"Look, I'm getting stronger every day. I haven't cried once this week. I could really use a break from you here, John."

I never expected that. Walker being open and honest about her pain. And, her tears. I hated to do it but I had to and I'm pretty sure she expected no less from me.

"I'm not asking for me. I'm not even asking for Bartowski. This is for the greater good," I say and hear her sigh deeply on the other end. After a long pause, she continues.

"How bad is he?" she asks and I finally hear concern from her.

"I wouldn't be calling if I didn't think it wasn't necessary. Look, I don't know what happened between you two but I can tell you the effect on the moron has been dramatic."

"Don't call him that, John."

There was something in her voice. She was asking but then again, she wasn't just asking.

"I'm just saying, he's not been himself recently."

"He's not alone." I hear deep sadness from her and can't help but feel sorry for the best partner I ever had.

"It's not just that you're gone. It's the new intersect. I think it's affecting him somehow, trying to control him in some way we don't understand. He's fighting it, but with you gone, he's-" I hesitate not knowing exactly what it is that Walker provides to Chuck, emotionally, that is. "He's just lost without you, Sarah." I hear a sad laugh from the other end.

"Casey, I do believe he's affected you too. That was absolutely poetic. It's almost as if you've gotten in touch with your feminine side."

"There's no need to insult me, Walker."

"I owe you more than a few insults. Maybe if we both survive the next two years, I'll even the score."

That's when I get concerned about her. "Where are you at, right now?"

"Come on, Casey. You know I can't talk about that."

My concern deepens. I decide to ask the question differently, more subtly. "Can you be here by noon tomorrow?" I ask and hear her laugh on the other end.

"Subtlety is not your strong suite, Casey. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll let you know."

_Goddamnit, Walker. If you've gone deep cover in some dangerous country on some suicide mission, just to forget about Bartowski, I'll kick your ass when I see you_, I thought.

"Just get here as soon as you can. Give me a call when you land and I'll pick you up," I say.

"Goodbye Casey."

"See you in a couple of days, Walker."

***

A/N: If you desire, let me know what you think. PM or review is fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm having fun with this. I hope you are too.**

Chapter Two

I've just dropped Walker off at Bartowski's apartment. On the drive from the airport, I filled her in on the moron's activities since she's been gone. She was strangely silent. I don't know if she's found out that I pulled some strings and had her reassigned to Team Bartowski. My guess is no. I'd expect her to be anything but quiet if that were the case. That's a different problem I'll have to deal with soon enough.

I look at the front door to Bartowski's apartment. She's been in there for fifteen minutes now. So far, so good, I think. Just at the very moment I start to relax and feel good about the situation, the front door rips open, out storms Walker screaming so loud that I can hear every word. Halfway to my car she turns back to him as he trails behind her.

"Rot in Hell, you Son of a Bitch," she screams.

To that Bartowski replies, "That's right, run away. That's how you solve everything, isn't it, Sarah?"

As Sarah turned and stormed towards me, I heard Chuck again.

"Problem is Sarah, you can't run away from yourself."

_Woooh, good one Bartowski_, I think. But then Walker practically explodes into my car.

"Get me the fuck out of here," she said.

When I didn't respond immediately, she looked at me with death in her eyes. "Casey, get-me-the-fuck-out of here."

I start the car to allow her to relax. Then turn to her. "What do you think you're doing? The United States Government did not pay to fly you to LA just so you could have a fight with your Ex-cover boyfriend." I emphasized the word "cover" to drive home the point that Bartowski had been her assignment, not her love interest.

"What," she said, caught off guard.

"Walker, I brought you here to help get Bartowski in gear, not have a lovers spat."

She glared at me. "We are not lovers."

"Are you lying to me or the both of us?"

"Casey, just get me out here." Her tone implied surrender.

"You still don't get it, do you? You've got a job to do and I can tell you, you're a long way from completing it."

She shot me a quick glance. "I don't think I can help you with this. It's possible that I'm emotionally invested," she said stating the ridiculously obvious.

"Ya think."

"What do you expect me to do?" She almost whined.

I thought about how I should respond to that question. In the meantime Bartowski goes back inside his apartment.

Clearly, Sarah needed to calm down and not see whatever their disagreement is so personally. They need to talk, work out their issues. But I didn't go there. I kept my answer strictly work-related. "Bartowski needs to know that Sarah Walker is still there for him."

"What does that even mean?"

"He needs to believe that Sarah Walker is still there for him, like before."

Sarah's brow drew down as she considered what I had said. "Are you suggesting that I pretend to be okay with…everything?" she said, clearly not wanting to spell out the details of their quarrel. "Because if you are-"

"It's no different than any other assignment," I say, knowing that it is.

"Casey, even you cannot believe that."

"That's the assignment. I don't see any other way, unless-"

"Unless what?" she said ready to do anything but what I'd suggested.

Just at that moment, her phone rang. She looked briefly to see who was calling and then looked at the ceiling of my Vic in frustration. "Walker here. Yes, he's sitting right beside me. No, you can talk freely. Could you repeat that? I see." She glances my way with an unreadable expression. "Is there any room for discussion?"

She was obviously cut short.

"Very well, Sir." Walker hung up the phone and was silent for a moment, her jaw muscles working continuously was the only sign she was upset. I began to wonder if she was going to say anything.

"Apparently, I've been reassigned. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" I said not answering her question.

She laughed, evidently seeing through me. I decided to come clean.

"I don't know where you were. But I know it was dangerous. And, I know if anything happened to you while you were gone, what that would do to him." I looked at her with my best patriotic indignation. "It was my duty to bring you back here…for the countries sake."

Sarah actually laughed. She just as quickly became serious. "You really believe that?"

"What?"

"That he would be upset if something happened to me. I don't mean unhappy, but really upset."

I didn't mean to but I scoffed incredulously. "Walker, it would ruin him. I mean that literally. He would be useless from that point on. Surely, you know that?"

She looked as though she wanted to believe me but just wasn't sure.

"You said unless…unless what?"

I didn't know what she meant at first, but then remembered our conversation before the phone call. "What I was going to say was unless you wanted to actually work through the issues you have."

"You mean… like a real couple?" she said it as though it were fantasy. Sarah sat slouched down on the passenger side with her feet pulled up in the seat of the Vic, chewing on er thumbnail while she thought. Her long muscular legs evident due to the shorts she wore.

I could actually see her mind working through the implications as her eyes darted back and forth. But then she sighed in frustration and slammed her fist against the seat cushion.

"Isn't there a third option?"

"I don't see one. If you come up with something, I will be glad to consider it, but otherwise, you have two ways to approach this."

She went back to work on her fingernail. After some more thought, she turned to me. "Just so you know, I'm not pretending everything's okay, not under any circumstances. You got that?"

I laughed.

"I mean it, Casey. I'm not lying to him like that. So we either work it out or I'm gone…agreed?"

"Only if I decide when you're at an impasse. Until then, you keep working at it"

"Agreed," she said and went back to her thumbnail.

"Okay, we have some logistical matters to attend to. First off, you have to find a place to stay," I said.

"No problem, I'll get a hotel room somewhere," she said and then "What?" in response to my expression.

"That'll send a good signal," I said looking hard at her. But then I see her face change expressions and I know she's thought of something. "What?" I reply.

"Nothing, it just occurred to me that you are much more in tune to relationships that I would have thought," she said and her smile grew as she watched me.

"Walker, I know you. You're planning something and if my instincts are right, it's something I'm not gonna like."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said but her smile turned even more mischievous.

"You want to say anything to the mor-" .Her look cut me off. "To Bartowski," I finished.

"No, he said some mean things to me in there."

"I recall hearing you say something like, "rot in Hell, you Son of a Bitch."

"He makes me so mad I don't even know what I did say."

"Your missing my point."

"No, I'm not. I said some things too. I know."

There was that smile again. "What do you want to do?"

"I'll get a hotel for tonight, but tomorrow I'll go apartment hunting." She said it as if it were the one hundredth time she had to repeat it.

I put the car in gear and turned towards her only to see her looking out the passenger window.

As I sped away, I saw the object of her attention looking out of the main window of Bartowski's apartment. I immediately thought of the old adage, can't live with them, can't live without them. It seemed to fit the situation pretty well.

After dropping Walker off at a nearby hotel, I drove back to my apartment.. As much as I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that Walker was up to something. But as hard as I tried, I could think of nothing under the circumstances that she might be planning.

***

"Thank you, General Beckman. Yes, Ma'am, it is good to be back. I agree, Casey is the perfect man for the job. But you will have to order him to get him to do it."

"Ma'am, could you do me a favor? Can I be there when you tell him?"

**A/N: Oh boy, will Casey have what it takes to complete the mission Walker's got in mind for him?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't worry. I'm pretty sure this will end with charah.

Chapter Three

I picked Walker up at her hotel room and drove to the Orange-Orange. As we walked down the stairway, I heard her whistle at the changes that had been made.

"It looks like you've been busy," she said as she reached the bottom of the stairway. She was dressed in white jeans and a powder blue top. She always wore tennis shoes when she wasn't undercover.

I couldn't help but be proud of what we had accomplished. "Satellite imaging over there, enhanced electrical architecture with backup generators there, you and Bartowski won't escape if the morons at the Buy More manage to cut the power to the block again," I said, giving her a hard time. Walker smiled at me warmly. She clearly enjoyed the memory of her time as my prisoner. I'm not sure why, but I am sure I don't want to know. "Over here we have additional holding cells and right here…my pride and joy," I said, walking up to a console with a video screen.

"Are you kidding me?" she said, looking at me and back to the console. "How in the world did you ever swing a drone command center?"

"You played a part in it," I said. "And so did Bartowski. We have been very successful out here. I just brokered that success into a little more cash thrown our way."

"I have to tell you, Casey, I'm impressed. But a drone command center… isn't that a little over the top, even for you?"

"Are you kidding me? I thought you knew me better than that, Walker. What's better than a big gun?" I asked.

She immediately started smiling. "A bigger gun," she said, nodding her head understanding what I meant.

"Damn straight," I said, seriously.

"I've got to admit, you sure have acquired some high ticket assets."

"Speaking of assets, I want to get started before Bartowski gets here," I said, walking over to the video conference center. Pushing the button to activate the system, Walker and I wait for General Beckman to call.

In a matter of moments, the video screen came to life and showed the general looking from Walker to me.

"Good morning," she said, her expression was all business.

"Good morning, we said in unison.

"Agent Walker, it's good to have you back."

"Thank you, General."

"Colonel Casey, you wanted to discuss…how did you put it, the smooth integration of Agent Walker back into the team," the general said.

"Yes Ma'am, as you know, Walker and Bartowski started having difficulties after he downloaded the intersect 2.0," I said.

"I find it curious that Walker was the one who had issues with Bartowski and not you, Colonel Casey. Walker and Bartowski always seemed to get on pretty well. Actually, it was obvious that he was smitten with her."

I glanced at Walker and cleared my throat signaling her to wipe the smile off her face.

"General, there's a little more to the story of Chuck and me and our problems but if you don't mind, I would like to keep it private, if I can."

The general leaned back in her chair and regarded Agent Walker dubiously for a second, "Very well, for now, Agent Walker."

I saw Walker breathe a sigh of relief.

"But still, I'm concerned about Bartowski's change in behavior and can't help wonder if his relationship change with Walker is another manifestation of the new intersect," the general continued.

"What change in behavior?" Walker said sounding concerned. "I thought he was just having a problem with me."

"No, he's moody and irritable with everyone. That's just not like him. But what do you expect. He watched his college roommate die right in front of his eyes." I said.

I assume Bartowski is the topic of this meeting," the general said.

General, since yesterday, Walker and I have been devising a plan to get the team back together again. We would like to have a," I hesitated not knowing what to call this person. Finally, I decided on, "_mediator_ to help work out the issues that they've been dealing with."

"Nonsense," the general said. "Agent Walker, whatever it is that Bartowski wants, let him have it. Or at least let him think he's having it."

"No Ma'am, you don't understand. This isn't a cover relationship…thing," Walker said.

"Just make him happy, Agent Walker. Just go back to being his cover girlfriend. He seemed to like that," the general said, ignoring Walker's comment.

I glance at Walker and she's giving me that "either you tell her or I will" look.

"Uh, General, the thing is. In my discussion with Walker yesterday, she made it clear that she will not deceive Bartowski in any way. That's why we've come up with the mediator plan."

"Refuse to deceive him, why that's-" The general stopped talking as she realized the implications of Walker's statement.

Walker and I exchange worried glances as the general worked through this new information.

"Agent Walker, am I to understand that you've fallen in love with Chuck Bartowski?"

"General, love is a strong word," I say trying to help Walker out.

"Casey," she said as she grabbed me by the wrist. "I'll answer the question."

I took a deep breath realizing this might be one of those career-changing moments, for Walker and me.

Walker squared herself up with the video screen. "General, to answer your question simply, the answer is yes. I'm in love with Chuck. I have been for some time. Our issues, as Casey refers to them, are both personal and professional. But just so I'm clear, I'll not lie to him again."

The general looked from Walker to me. "Colonel Casey, this calls into question your judgment. Are you sure it's wise to pair two agents who have emotional ties to each other, especially when they're having "personal and professional" issues?"

"In this case, yes Ma'am." I said. "Bartowski needs Walker. I know their having some issues but that's partly what we're here to discuss with you this morning."

"How can you be so sure, Colonel Casey?"

"General, I've watched for two years. The first year I only suspected that Walker had it bad for Bartowski, but she covered her tracks well. By the second year, I was sure. We all know how Bartowski felt all along. But Walker never missed a beat; she was able to do her job every time. And then there's Bartowski. Ever since he's met Walker, he's done things that he couldn't have even dreamed of before. General, there's just something about them, they make each other better. And even though they're going through a rough patch right now, I know that they will somehow make it."

"I see," was all the general said. But I caught her looking at Walker and I would have sworn they exchanged something in that glance.

"Casey, that was quite the declaration. I had no idea you had such strong feelings."

"No one left behind, General."

"I'm thinking that this mediator idea just might work out. But the right mediator will be essential, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Ma'am. I couldn't agree more. I've thought about it and I think I've come up with the right person-"

"I too, believe I know who the right person for the job is, Colonel Casey. This person has to be someone who cares about Walker and Bartowski, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Ma'am," I said, enthusiastically.

"He will have to be someone who knows them pretty well and can tell if they're feeding him a line of bullshit. Wouldn't you agree?"

All of a sudden, I felt like I had just been handed an anvil as I tried to fly. I glanced over at Walker who could not keep the smile off of her face. I knew then what she had planned the day before.

"General, I don't think I'm the man for this job. This will take subtlety and Walker herself told me yesterday that I was about as subtle as a shotgun."

"Nonsense, it's become clear to me that you are the man for the job. Number one, if Agent Walker is comfortable with you doing this, it says a lot about your relationship. And, number two, I know Chuck has the utmost respect for you. No, Casey. You will do this and you will give it your best shot. Is that understood?"

I couldn't take a breath. Somehow, I managed to croak out, "Yes Ma'am."

"Ah, General. Just so we're clear. I would have to say that some of the topics we're liable to discuss…I may not be that comfortable with," Walker said, sheepishly.

I could only imagine what I would have to listen to. _This is Hell. I'm in Hell,_ I thought.

"Alright then," she looked at Walker. "Agent Walker, do you have anything else to add?"

"No, General."

"Very well. I'll expect regular updates from you, Colonel."

The screen went blank.

I turned to face her, "Are you out of your mind?" I said more scared than angry. I had already started to think of the sensitive topics we might discuss.

"Casey, I'm not thrilled that you will, more than likely, learn some intimate details about Chuck's and my relationship. But I can honestly say that it will all be worth it just to have seen the look on your face when you realized who the mediator was." Her smile was as bright as the sun.

I ignored her taunts. "What in the hell do you expect me to do?" I said, not seeing any way I could successfully complete this mission.

"I expect you to do your job," she said, smiling. "Look, Casey. This isn't going to be easy for you, I get that. But how easy do you think it was for me to come back here to see Chuck after sneaking off the way I did?"

She had me there. I had no response.

"Let me talk with Chuck alone. I'm sure you will need to do some pre-mission planning…recon as it were." Sarah said.

"Pre-mission planning! What in God's name am I supposed to do to plan for this?" I ask bewildered.

"I don't know, Casey," she said getting exasperated with me. "Watch Dr. Phil or something."

I didn't even know who Dr. Phil was. "I'm going to my apartment. Are you going to be okay alone in the same room with Bartowski…without a chaperone?" I asked trying to retain a semblance of my persona.

"You just worry about yourself," she said smugly.

I left the building and got into the Vic. I waited until I saw Bartowski pull up in his new Camaro. I looked at the sleek lines of his car and then to my Vic. _I'll take the Vic any day_, I thought and watch him go inside. I noticed that he was clean shaven. _Walkers already had a positive influence on him,_ I thought.

I checked my watch deciding to wait to make sure we didn't have a repeat performance of yesterday. The last thing we wanted was to have them come out of our secret CIA headquarters screaming at each other.

Last time it took about fifteen minutes…I'll give them twenty before leaving. At twenty five, I decided to listen in, just to make sure they were still alive.

I flicked the switch to the receiver and heard Walker's voice. "That's not what I meant, Chuck. You're taking everything I say the wrong way."

I flip the switch again. At least their not screaming at each other. I decide that it is safe to be on my way. I fire up the Vic and drive home. I have some serious pre-mission planning to do before Walker and Bartowski show up over here.

First thing on my list…find out who the hell Dr. Phil is.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story. I would like to know, and why, either way.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, this was originally the last chapter, but during the writing process I came up with a different reason for their argument that changed the direction of this chapter. So, instead of this being a very lighthearted last chapter before a short epiloge, it turned a little more serious.

I have rushed it to press without edits like the chapters before so don't expect perfection. I am sure there are mistakes.

I believe that this idea could actually be the **Emotional and Traumatic** event that the Producers of Chuck talks about. I'll say more about this in the A/N at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Four

I left Walker and Bartowski at the Orange-Orange, drove to my apartment for a little research online and then on to the library. I didn't have a clue how to help my team on this mission.

I walked into the library and stopped in front of the main desk. There were a number of women standing around doing, who knows what, when one of them spotted me.

She appeared to be about forty years old and looked as far from the stereotypical librarian as I could imagine.

"Can I help you?" she asked, pleasantly.

"Yes," I said, softly. "I'm interested in a few titles."

"By all means, what would you like?" she said coming over to stand beside me.

I pulled out the list that I had compiled from the internet and handed it to her. "Could I get these books?"

"Let's see, Women are from Venus, yes, we have that. Follow me, please," she said as she led me deeper into the library.

I followed and listened as she rattled off some of the other titles I had written down. "Communication, Communication, Communication; Communication is the Answer; What Women Want-What Women Need." She stopped abruptly and peered over her glasses at me. "Are we having relationship issues?"

"Me! No, this isn't for me. It's for a friend of mine," I said.

She chuckled at my stereotypical response. "Well, tell your friend that it's very admirable to work on your relationship this hard," she said, knowingly.

"Yes, Ma'am, could you show me the books now?"

After more than a handful of additional comments about my failed or failing relationship, I managed to escape the library with six of the eight books I was interested in.

I drove home and by mid-morning, I was stripped down to my boxers and military T shirt, wearing my robe and slippers and I began to read. What seemed like seven hours later, I had read for thirty minutes. It seemed like every third sentence made me want to puke. Ahhh, I hate lady feelings. But everything started to go smoother at exactly high noon when I broke out the scotch. I found a long time ago that almost every boring activity goes a little easier when you add a fifth of scotch to it.

I read until mid-afternoon because I had learned that Dr. Phil was on TV. I had checked the episode content earlier and learned the title was, "How to Forgive a Cheater". I wondered briefly if Walker had been trying to tell me something using Dr. Phil as a reference. Maybe she'd been carrying on an affair of some kind with someone other than Bartowski? I thought about mediating between the two of them if that was their issue.

I hate my job.

Dr. Phil was a bust. I felt dumber after watching his show.

So I read through the night only getting a couple hours sleep. I got up early and began to prepare for…I didn't have a clue. Walker had called the night before and said that they would be over at 10:00 a.m. and to be ready. Chuck was getting more irritating as time went on.

Did I mention I hate my job.

At precisely 9:59 a.m. Walker and Bartowski knocked on the door and came in. I noticed they both were rather stiff. As if they had just been arguing, which was unusual for Chuck because he normally tried to get under my skin within ten seconds by acting all happy and shit. Not today however. They came in and sat down.

"You guy's want anything to drink?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Can we just get on with this," Chuck said, his voice indicating he thought this was a waste of time.

I came in and glanced at Walker who was non-responsive.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable, I said noticing that Walker had taken the middle of the couch and Bartowski was as far away from her as he could be without sitting on the armrest. _Man, he's really pissed at her_, I thought. I started to actually wonder what had happened to them.

As was normal with me, I soon forgot about my discomfort as the mission objective became clearer in my mind. My job was to figure out what had come between them and get them to talk about it. Normally, that was easy because Bartowski like to talk more than my 82 year old grandma.

But not today.

As I looked from one to the other, I tried to come up with a way to start the process. But after looking at the face of Chuck Bartowski, I just blurted out what was on my mind. "What in the hell has happened to you two?" I asked.

Sarah started to answer but then closed her mouth and turned to Chuck with an expression that said, _I'd like to know the answer to that question_.

Bartowski looked at Walker and then to me. He suddenly seemed agitated. "Look, I just watched Bryce die and I've got the data base back in my head again. Isn't that enough?"

As I went deeper into the role I had been given, I thought, _something isn't right here._ I stared at Bartowski who stared back defiantly. I turned to Walker who seemed disappointed in Bartowski's response. That's when it hit me. She doesn't know what's wrong between them.

Thinking quickly, I tried to determine the best way to get at the problem. "Agent Walker, could you tell me when you noticed the problem between you and Bartowski?" I asked.

"As you know, Casey. No one could find Chuck the night that…Bryce died. But he came to my hotel room the next night. Everything seemed fine, we talked for about an hour. We were both upset about Bryce's death." Walker stopped to look at Bartowski. I noticed he seemed a little misty eyed at Sarah's recounting the tale. Walker brought her gaze back to me with effort.

"Well, anyway. We both had been moving towards an intimate relationship for some time and I was certain that we were going to…you know. I mean we started to. We were so, close…but then suddenly Chuck jump off of me and started getting dressed."

"And you don't know why?"

"No."

"He didn't say anything?"

"He asked if I knew of any reason we shouldn't be doing what we were doing, or something like that."

"What did you say?"

"I said, no. I didn't know what he was talking about."

"Is that all he said?"

"Before he left he said the foundation of any real relationship was honesty."

"And have you been honest with him?"

"Define honest."

At that Bartowski jerked his head toward Walker.

"Honesty is not lying."

"Then I've been honest. I've never told Chuck, at least in the last year anything that was not true."

"You're not including things you've not told him."

"That's correct."

"So, by that definition, have you been honest with Bartowski?" I said watching him and listening to her.

"I have been honest with him. I've never told him anything that wasn't true. I mean since we've been together."

Bartowski tried as hard as he could not to show a reaction but I'm an experienced reader of people. He doesn't believe her. But why?

I decide to test the waters. I make eye contact with Walker, letting her know I'm up to something and to play along.

"Bartowski, I find it difficult to believe that you would be in Walker's bed, I mean, haven't you dreamed of being in that very situation for two years now?" I look at Walker and although her cheeks are suspiciously red, she doesn't object to my question.

"Casey, you wouldn't have a clue about what someone like me dreams about."

"Yeah, but you are a man. You're not gay are you?"

"You know I'm not," he said tiredly.

"So, let me get this right. You're in Walker's hotel room alone, in her bed, with no, zero, zip, nada, clothes on, right?"

Bartowski doesn't answer.

I look at Walker. "Agent Walker, do I have the situation understood clearly?"

"Casey, I don't think its nece-"

"Do I understand the situation clearly?" I asked more authoritatively.

I saw the flash of anger in her eyes but she must have recognized that I was on to something.

"Yes, that was the situation," she said not looking at Chuck.

"So you see, Chuck. I'm struggling with this picture. I'm assuming that Walker was in the same state of undress?"

No answer from Bartowski.

"Walker?"

"Yes," she said exasperated.

"Normally, I would have figured Walker to be the one on top but from what she said earlier I know it was you," I said looking at Bartowski. I continue to look at him for a long pause trying to get under his skin. "So let me summarize the situation. You're naked, in Walker's hotel room, in her bed, lying on top of her, feeling her soft skin on yours and right before you start doing the very thing that you've literally dreamed of every day for the last seven hundred days…you jump out of bed, get dressed and leave a naked Sarah Walker alone and confused. "

"I doubt if she was confu-" he stopped himself short.

At that Walker jumped up to stare down at him. "What are you saying, Chuck? That I have an idea why you're acting this way…because if you are just say it."

_Walker was upset now and no use to me_. I thought.

At that, Bartowski ignored Walker to ask a question of his own. "Let's talk about Sarah for a while. I go back to her hotel room the next night and she's gone. For three months I don't hear a word. I go back hoping to talk and get some answers to my questions and she's skipped town. Let's talk about that for a while."

In order to appease Bartowski, I know I have to travel down this path too. I turn to Walker who is still standing and raise my eyebrows signaling my question.

"So this is about me now?" she said getting angrier

I look at her hard. I hope my expression tells her I need her help here. It must have worked because she immediately began to compose herself as she sat down.

"It's about both you." I looked at Bartowski and repeated. "Both of you."

"This isn't easy to talk about, Casey. It's…personal. I don't mean sex personal. I mean personal, here" She held her hand to her chest. She can't look at me.

"You knew that when you asked for this mediation session," I told her. I look at them both and continue. "Bartowski has a point. You leave without another word to him, because he wouldn't bed you down?" I said it harshly to keep her in mind that we are on a mission here and, to keep her focused.

"I…guess I felt like if Chuck didn't want me. Then, I really couldn't look him in the eye knowing he'd rejected me. And the way he'd rejected me. I just couldn't stay."

Sarah had tears in her eyes. They didn't seem to affect Chuck. Something is bothering him and it's something big. I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it.

I sat and stared at the two who were clearly unhappy. I was missing something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to focus on the situation in Walker's hotel room. Clearly, that is the key. Something else must have happened. They've either forgotten or they're just not telling me for some reason. That made more sense to me. And the person who would do that was Walker.

"Walker, can we talk about the incident in your hotel room again?"

"Casey, I've told you everything I know."

"Humor me."

She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what else was said. I don't know what it was but when he was laying-" That's when I knew. "Agent Walker, you told him you loved him, didn't you?"

"I thought that he felt the same way, when he…left. I realized that he didn't," she said.

I switched my gaze from her to him. He's unnerved by this talk of her love of him. What is bothering him?

"Chuck, Sarah says she loves you. Do you believe she's lying to you?" It must have been Sarah's obvious uncomfortable answer to my question earlier because Chuck seemed more willing to talk.

"Casey, you don't understand."

"What I do understand is for two years, you've pined after Walker like a love-sick puppy. And when she declares her love for you, you spurn her. Is she right? Are you not in love with her?"

Chuck stood and rubbed his hand through his hair. "I don't know," he said tiredly.

At that Walker stood and faced him. "You don't love me. Is that what you're saying?" Walker's crocodile tears fell freely from her blue eyes.

Chuck turned completely around in total frustration. "I don't know. Who are you? I don't know." He turned to walk away from her behind the couch to put some distance between them. "I'm in love with a blonde haired, blue eyed CIA agent named Sarah Walker. But is she real? I don't know. I'm afraid she's like some character I see on TV."

"Chuck, you're not making sense. Of course I'm real. I'm standing right here."

"But who are you. Are you the Sarah Walker I fell in love with or is Sarah Walker just a character you play when you're in LA?"

"Chuck, why would you say that? I don't understand where this is coming from?"

"Is there a reason we should not have gone to bed together three months ago?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

That was the key. Suddenly, I was interested in the answer. Chuck wasn't saying that for no reason.

"Walker, what's the answer to his question?"

"Casey, I've told Chuck a hundred times already. There's no reason. But if he wants me to say yes, then yes. But I don't' know what it is. I swear I don't know."

Chuck stared hard at her from behind the couch. "Fuck it, I've had enough of this. I've tried to give you time to come clean. It's clear that I'm not worth it to you."

"What are you talking about, Bartowski?" I ask him.

"Ask Walker, or whatever he name is," he said.

"Chuck, you're not making any sense," Walker said. "You know my name isn't Sarah Walker."

"I know a lot more than that."

I watch Walker start to look anxious. _She's hiding something_, I thought.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah said.

"I downloaded it, Sarah. It's over. I know you're not who you say you are."

"You downloaded what, Bartowski?" I said.

"The file on Sarah Walker," he said turning to me. "When she told me she loved me, it must have triggered some kind of upload. But I've got every bit of information on her that could possible exist. From, high school transcripts, college transcripts, juvenile court records, her mother's divorce records, everything."

"Chuck, that's impossible," Sarah said, but her expression showed clear alarm.

I put my hand on my gun under my seat.

"Marriage license, he continued. "There a lot more," Chuck continued.

"Chuck, shutup." Sarah sounded panicked now.

"Sarah, that's not the half of it, I've got your extra curricular activities from Harvard."

"Chuck, please." It was the tone of her voice that got his attention and mine.

Sarah turned to me. "Casey, tell me you've got electronic scramblers activated."

"Of course," I say as though it was a stupid thing to ask

She looked relieved. "I'm going to get my gun from my purse," she said moving slowly as she talked. "And I'm going to give it to you."

Walker must have realized my alarms were going off. I pulled the military issue I had been holding from its hiding place just to drive home the point for her to be careful. After she handed me her weapon, she said, "And my knives."

I started to relax then. Walker never gives up her knives.

After I had her knives and gun in my possession, I looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Chuck's right. I'm not who you think I am."

"Who do you work for, friendly or hostile?" I ask.

"Casey, I work for the same government as you do. Just not the CIA! I mean I work for the CIA but that's not who I take my orders from."

"NSA, Military Intelligence," I ask.

"I can't tell you that. Not now, anyway. Let's just say they are a secret organization placed within all levels of our government. Our sole mission is the defeat the Ring."

"So you've know about the Ring, then?" I asked.

She nodded. "For about ten years now."

"So all of this is a lie?" Chuck asked.

Sarah walked up to him. "Chuck, none of this was a lie. I meant it when I told you I loved you."

He wanted to believe her, but he still had doubts. I could see it on his face.

"What about Bryce?" he said.

"Bryce was one of us. We worked together for almost ten years."

"And your relationship?"

"Was real…until I met you. I love you, Chuck."

He finally reached for her hand but then stopped. "And the marriage license?"

"That's when I knew for sure that you had access to my personal information. The marriage license is the most classified document in my file…but it's all a fake."

Chuck actually smiled for the first time.

"It's actually dangerous for the both of you to know about this, at least until I can straighten it out."

"Walker, if you think I'm going to sit on this, you're crazy." I said.

"Just give me two hours, if I can't get it straightened out by then I'll go to General Beckman myself.

Before I could answer Chuck had a question of his own. "Sarah, what does all of this mean for us?"

In response, Walker stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. As they continued to kiss, I thought there was no accounting for taste. And when they were still kissing and starting to make noises, I finally had enough and cleared my throat…loudly.

I knew I had completed my mission when I saw the look they exchanged.

"Sorry Casey," she said, walking towards the door holding on to Chuck's hand. "Oh, and could you give me three hours?" she asked.

"What for?" I responded warily.

"Chuck and I are going back to my apartment. We've got some unfinished business to take care of," she said, smiling.

I look at Bartowski. I haven't seen that goofy grin in months. "Walker, TMI," I said.

"Meet us in the Castle in three hours, she said and closed the door.

_Uh_, I thought. _She wasn't kidding about the unfinished business_.

***

Three hours and twelve minutes later, I'm standing in front of the video conferencing center below the Orange-Orange wondering if I've just been played for the biggest fool in the intelligence community.

Just then, Walker and Bartowski come down the stairs laughing and giggling like school girls. It made me sick. I began to long for the days when they were fighting.

When they got close enough, they greeted me.

"Hey Casey, Chuck said, with the largest, goofiest, most disturbing grin I'd ever seen. Walker nodded to me smiling discretely.

"I take it you two were able to complete your mission before some intersect malfunction ruined the day?" I asked.

Sarah smiled at me, warmly. "I think all mission objectives have been satisfied." Her smile grew in intensity.

"Well it's about time, Sarah," General Beckman said as the video screen had flashed on moments before.

I couldn't believe my ears. The general had never referred to Walker by her first name. But I was even more astounded when Walker responded.

"Thank you, Diane. I couldn't be happier right now."

_Diane_, I thought. I look around expecting the ghost of Rod Serling to step out of the shadows and announce a new episode of The Twilight Zone.

I put all of that out of my mind. I have important information to relay. "General, I've just been made aware of some information that you need to know," I said with military formality.

"Yes, yes, I know all about Walker's secret organization," she said.

I look at Walker confused. She starts to laugh.

"Who do you think my contact is, Casey?" She continued to smile at me as I look at the three other participants in the room.

"Casey, you and Bartowski have a decision to make. We would like to have the both of you join our organization. Of course it's completely covert. And, of course, you have very little choice." All of a sudden no one was smiling.

I was formulating a response when Bartowski beat me to it.

"I'm in, General. Where do I sign?"

"You don't. We don't have any paper trails in this operation. I will have to get you an official position with the CIA, maybe as an analyst on Walker's team. We must protect your identity."

"Walker's team?" I said.

"I don't recall hearing you say you're in, Colonel."

"Well, I can't have these two going off without me, General. Who knows what they might get into. I'm in," I say. "Besides, there might be gunplay." I look over at the lovebirds.

"Oh, and General, just for curiosities sake. Is hand holding acceptable in this organization," I say.

Bartowski tried to pull away but Walker held onto him firmly.

"For today, Casey. Hand holding is OK. Tomorrow, we'll get back to normal. But you will find that this organization is a lot less rigid."

"Diane, I just wanted to mention that Casey was exceptional as a mediator for Chuck and me," Sarah said.

"I find that interesting, Colonel. How were you able to pull that off? It appears to be out of your comfort zone."

"Nonsense, General. In this day and age with the internet and the library. I was able to gather thinking from the world foremost scholars on relationships." I looked around at the impressed faces of my cohorts. "And when you have the foremost scholar on relationships likely of all time available to you on a daily basis…relationships are easy."

"Foremost scholar, who's that?" the general asked.

I look at everyone as though they've lost their minds. "Dr. Phil, of course."

**A/N: I think the emotional and traumatic event that happens to Chuck and Sarah is that he finds her files in the intersect. This will be the event that fuels future events throughout this season. Things like "love interests" are not new love interests but old ones. That will make for some juicy times. Just think of all of the storylines that could come from this. Let me know if you agree with me. **

**AKA**


End file.
